Dear Diary
by TheMisunderstoodChild
Summary: May Maple has one of the worst romantic situations ever. She fell in love with her best friend. Can she fight the attraction, or will she stop fighting and go with what destiny has in store for her? Contestshipping!
1. Chapter 1: Always on my mind

_**Hi there! I was bored and I saw my laptop and then an hour later.. This was born! Yay it! **_

_**Disclaimer! I do NOT in anyways own the Pokémon cast. I do however own my OC Russell.**_

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Yesterday I turned sixteen and mom threw me a huge party and all my friends showed up. I had lots of fun, but then I ran into Drew. He was a complete jerk, teasing me and saying I have chicken legs. I, of course, yelled at him and denied having chicken legs. He just smirked and walked away. Urghhh Drew is so annoying sometimes! Oops, speaking of Drew, he's here to walk with me to school. BAI!_

I closed my diary and tucked it into its secret spot in a small hole I created underneath my bed. I opened my window and saw Drew yelling for me.

"YO FEBRUARY, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" He called.

"I'll be down in five!" I called back. After slamming the window shut and yanking the curtains closed, I pulled off my red and white polka dot pajama pants and white tee shirt. I threw them on my bed and pulled my long sleeve white polo shirt and navy blue vest off the hangers and slowly put them on, fumbling with the buttons. I dug around until I found the navy blue skirt and put that on over top white pantyhose. (A/N: Nobody says that anymore, but I did anyways) My brown loafers came on and I was off to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I pulled the brush through my longer-than-when-I-was-ten hair. It's still the same shade of brown, but now it comes down to my shoulder blades. As I was brushing it, I was also brushing my teeth.

"May, honey, Drew's outside waiting!" My mom called.

"I owe, I comin" I called, with a mouth full of toothpaste. I spit it out and tried again.

"I know! I'm coming!"

"Alright. I'm leaving for work! Love you May! Love you Max!"

"Bye mom!" I heard Max call. I ran down quickly and kissed her cheek as she walked out the door.

"Bye Mommy!" She waved to Drew and he smiled.

Once she left, he looked at me.

"You still call your mom mommy?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, hands on hips.

"Never mind." He pulled a muffin from his bag and then did I realize I hadn't eaten breakfast.

'_Time to put on my cute face' _I thought.

"Hey Drew? Could I _please_ have your muffin?" I asked cutely.

"Nope." He said.

"Please?"

"No"

"Pleaaaasssseee~" I said, using my puppy dog eyes. He sighed and split the muffin in half.

"Here you go."

"Yay! You're the best, Drew!" I said, hugging him. If my eyes aren't deceiving me, Drew just blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Next time you aren't getting any, Chicken Legs." He said with a smirk.

"Hey!" I called and ran to catch up with him.

I walked into my homeroom and sat down in the far back. I really hate sitting up front, because then the teacher always calls on you, and I hate it.

"May! There you are! We were waiting at the gate for you!" My friend Dawn Berlitz called, running towards me with my other friend Leaf Greene in tow.

Dawn's long blue hair, slightly longer than when we were kids, is in two perfect braids. Leaf, who I just met last year, is eagerly pulling at her light brown hair with a brush.

"Dawn was late waking me up, so I didn't have time to comb my hair." She explained.

"Oh, cool…" I lied, not very interested in talking about hair. How my hair looked was probably one of my least worries.

"Hey May, what's wrong?" Dawn asked, sitting down in the desk next to me.

"Nothing! Just thinking, you know… The usual." The truth is, and this does _not_ mean anything, I feel hurt that Drew was calling me names. I know, he does it all the time, but now that I'm older it hurts.

"Oh, okay! Did you finish the science homework Mr. Tringham gave us?" Leaf said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I did. It was really easy!"

"Speak for yourself! I had to have my uncle help me." Dawn said.

"Really? It's just genetics and stuff. Draw a Punnett square." I commanded. She opened her science notebook and drew a neat Punnett square as I had commanded.

"Okay, now breed two hybrids for brown eyes." Dawn tapped her pencil on her desk a few times before filling in all the squares perfectly.

"Good! See, was that hard?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, thanks though. You should tutor me sometime." Dawn told me.

"Sure, anytime. I'm a phone call away!" I said.

"So, has anyone seen Drew, Paul, or Gary anywhere?" Lead asked.

Drew… I just had forgotten about him, and Leaf had to bring him back up.

"Um, yeah. Drew and I walked to school together." I said.

"Oh. Were the other boys with him?" Dawn asked.

I shook my head. "No, but he ditched me at the gate so he probably went to hang out with them."

"Ah, crap. Those three together are nothing but trouble." Lead sighed.

"Hey guys, the bell's going to ring soon. I'm going to pack up now, okay?" I asked. They both nodded and I smiled gratefully. I didn't want to talk about Drew right now. Or about anything, actually. I just wanted to crawl up and sleep.

* * *

Well, crawling up and sleeping wasn't a good idea. Who would have thought that sleeping in the teachers' lounge would get you detention? Not me, apparently.

"May Maple, you may see Mr. Oak now." Mrs. Saori, the secretary said to me. I tried to smile, but ended up looking like I was going to barf.

"Ms. Maple, please have a seat." Principle Oak said once I closed the door to his office.

"Okay." I replied simply and plopped down on an oversized Victorian armchair.

"Ms. Maple, please tell me why you were sleeping in the teachers' lounge." He said, lacing his tan fingers together.

"Well I… Err, um… Uh…" I know I sounded stupid, but I wasn't sure what to say.

"Lovely answer. Now, I know you were told that you were to serve two days detention, but since this is your first mistake, I'll leave you with a warning."

I thanked him.

"Thank you for coming May. You are dismissed." He said, shooing me away.

I closed the office door and waited for the last bell to ring. There was no point in going back to class; the last bell is going to ring in about five minutes.

As I was counting the minutes, Drew walked; more limped I should say, out of the gymnasium.

"Drew? What happened?" I asked, throwing down my book bag and running to his side to help.

"Hey, June. I was playing football and one of the guys tackled me and I kind of fell on my foot wrong. My ankle really hurts." He said. I draped his arm around my shoulder and helped him walk to the infirmary.

"Alright Drew. I'll be on the bench waiting for when you get back." I told him.

"Cool. Thanks a lot for helping me."

"No problem."

He gave me a crooked grin and pushed the infirmary door open. I stood there for a moment and then decided to sit down.

'_Oh Drew, what have you done to me? Why did you have to become my rival when we were ten? Why did you have to become my best friend when we gave up coordinating? Why are you so nice to me when we're alone, but when we're around anyone, you act sarcastic? Drew…' _I shook my head. These thoughts are going to get me nowhere. I need to think of other things than him, and maybe my feelings will pass.

"Yo, March, you still there?" I looked up and saw the flash of green.

"Yeah, Drew! On the bench!" I called down the hallway.

"Alright, just a small sprain. I need some compression tape, though."

I looked down at his bandaged ankle and slowly made my way up his body. He looked good is shorts, if I must say.

"Like what you see?" He said with a smirk.  
"Not one bit." I replied with a huff.

Just then, before he could spit out another comeback, the bell rang.

"I need to go get my things. I'll be right back." He attempted to run, but was stopped mid step and grimaced.

I sighed again. "Drew, it'll be 3047 by the time you get beck. Stay here and I'll get your things."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I was already hallway to the gym.

I pushed open the double doors and looked around. My whole class was staring at me.

"Err, hi. I kind of need Drew's things, so I'll just come over here and OUCH!" I tripped and fell over something.

"Here, May." A boy in my class named Russell held his hand out to me.

"Thanks, Russell. Could you please get me Drew's things from the locker room?" I asked politely.

He nodded his head and ran towards the locker room.

I stood up and rubbed my butt. That really hurt…

"Here you go!" Russell handed me a purple gym bag and matching backpack.

"Thanks so much! See you around!" I called running off.

"Yeah, see you!" He called back.

* * *

When I got home, I threw my bags on the floor and threw my vest into the hamper. After kicking off my shoes and rubbing my feet, I got my diary from its hiding spot and grabbed a pen.

_Dear diary,_

_Still no luck on getting over Drew. I've liked him for three months, and I don't like the fact I'm crushing on my best friend. He looks really good in shorts though._

I drew a wink face and chuckled.

_He's very irritable, but I can look past that… Sometimes. He gave me a new nickname. He loves to call me chicken legs now. Dear Andrew, what am I going to do with you? _

At that, I closed my diary and hid it away. I can't risk anyone finding my dear diary!

* * *

_**All done! I hope you liked it. Review if you please! Watashi no yūjin arigatōgozaimasu!(Thank you my friends)**_


	2. Chapter 2: I really hate shopping!

_Ahaha I'm back :) So, how have my readers been? Good I hope. This chapter took me a bit, but I got it out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Old Navy, Pokémon cast, Bath and Body, or really anything else. Emjoy~~~_

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Not sure how I managed the week. Drew kept getting on my nerves, and then he'd just smirk and flips his hair! GRRR_

I drew a small anger face and stabbed the side of my paper.

_It just makes me angry! He thinks he can push me around like we're 10 again._

I closed the diary and brushed off the front cover. I love my diary; I don't know what I'd do without it.

While I was being sentimental, a car horn beeped from outside. I walked over to my window and saw Dawn's pink convertible in the driveway.

I slid the window open.

"HEY!" I called.

She lowered her sunglasses and looked up at me.

"OH, YOU'RE HOME? LET ME IN!" She called back. I sighed, closed the window, ran downstairs, and unlocked the door. Mom and Max are out for some unknown reason, and left me alone.

"Hey! Er… May?"

I cocked my head. "What's wrong?"

She tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably and burst out laughing.

"Sorry! B-but your hair! I-it's so" She placed her hands on her head and threw them outwards. "POOF!"

I ripped a hand through my hair.

"Ouch, that hurt… Grr… Come upstairs with me. I need to get dressed." I said, dragging her up to my room.

I slammed the door shut as Dawn rubbed her wrists.

"Ouch! That really hurt…" She complained. I chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I'm not much of a morning person…"

"It's almost one o'clock…"

"…Oh."

She sighed. "Okay… Here, you brush your hair. Since you're fashion impaired, I'm picking out your outfit. Got it?"

I gasped. "I am NOT fashion impaired!"

She laughed. "Yeah, you are."

I sighed. We wouldn't get anywhere like this. "Fine, I'm going to get my brush. Be right back."

"M'kay! See ya soon!"

I ran to the bathroom and saw just how bad my hair was. I had to shove my hand in my mouth to prevent screaming. I quickly found the brush and ran it under water, then attempted to run it through my hair.

After five minutes, I got it tamed and ran back to my room to find Dawn gone.

"Dawn? Dawn!" I called.

"In here!" I heard her call. I looked around and saw her pink convers hanging out of my closet.

I walked over to the walk-in closet and saw her on her hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bending down next to her.

"I dropped my earing." She explained.

"Oh, here I'll help look for it." I got on my knees and looked in the opposite direction as her.

After a few minutes, she squealed.

"Did you find it?" I asked.

"No, but I love these boots!" She sat up and held up my red sequin Uggs.

"Oh yeah, I got them for my birthday last weekend." I said, standing up and brushing off my PJ's.

She gasped. "Inspiration!" She thrusted the boots into my hands and ran farther back in my closet.

I sweat dropped. If anyone would make a big deal about clothes, it 'd be Dawn.

"Back! Here, go put this on." She handed me three or four hangers.

"Uh, okay."

She smiled. "I'm going to get a drink. Be right back."

She ran out of my room and down the stairs. I looked at the outfit and was amazed. She had good taste in clothes… Understatement of the year; Dawn's amazing!

I undressed and put on the red ruffle tunic and white leggings I didn't even know I owned. I even touched up with some make-up. On came the socks and boots and I smiled when I looked in the full length mirror on my door.

I ran down stairs and saw Dawn sitting on my table, munching on a Swiss Roll.

"Er, Dawn?"  
"Huh? Oh hey! You look great!" She said, finishing off the delicacy, throwing the paper away, and jumping off the table.

"Thanks, so do you." She had on light wash skinny jeans, beaded sandals, and a pink halter top.

"Really? Thanks! My mom said it'd be too cold, but I told her to remember it is March."

I smiled. "Yeah, it has been warm lately..."  
"Yeah… Hey! Want to go to the mall?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" I said, shrugging. I grabbed my purse from the chair I discarded it is yesterday after school. Making sure I had all my things, I smiled and walked out the door with Dawn right behind me.

* * *

I threw my things down and kicked off my shoes as soon as I got in my room. I dug my diary out and found a pen. Plopping down on my bed, I began to write.

_Dear diary, _

_Well I only have one thing to say. NEVER GOING TO THE MALL ALONE WITH DAWN AGAIN! So what happened was we went to Bath and Body first, and she spilled soap on me. Then we went to Old Navy to get me new clothes, and she bought the wrong size. So we went back to return them, and we Saw Drew and Paul. Well, Dawn was in her happy place, and I was stuck to endure the awkward by myself. Drew ended up calling me chicken legs AGAIN and even got Paul into saying it. I ended up eating with Drew, because Dawn ran off with Paul somewhere… He made fun of me for actually eating something unlike most girls in this generation… GRRRRRRRR I don't know how I manage to love him but hate him at the same time!_

I scribbled on the side of my paper to get the angry out.

_Well, all I have left to say is that I really, really hate shopping…. _

I slammed the diary shut and put it away. I undressed and redressed into my tee shirt and stood in front of the mirror. Do I _really_ have chicken legs?

'No, he's just trying to be rude.' I thought and put my pants on. I yawned and looked at the time. It read four little numbers. One zero three six.

"Ugh, I'll never be able to wake up tomorrow…" I groaned. I lie down and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

_Well, did you like it? I hope so! Review? For me? THANK YEWWW!_


	3. Chapter 3: The skating rink, really?

May: Julia told me to tell you that she was to lazy to write an authors note, and that she didn't own anything she used but Julia and my cute outfit. She also said, and I quote "Dear Contestshipping rose, I put you in my story because I needed a best friend and I needed to repay you back for Where them Girls at. TTYL!" erhem, on to the story then!

* * *

"Nononononono _please _don't make me go!" I groaned. Dawn pushed me off my desk chair and sat down.

"Yes, you have to go! Paul invited us, so we have to go!" She said.

"But Dawn! I most certainly _do not_ want to go roller skating. More the fact that it's with Paul and Drew!" I said, getting up and wiping the dirt off my butt.

She sighed. "What will it take for me to get you to go?"

"Five bucks."  
"Without complaining?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Damn… Fine, here you go." She dug a twenty dollar bill from her purse and slapped me with it.

"Dude! Fine, let's get ready." I yelled, snatching the bill.

"Okay, so I'm thinking a casual slash dressy dress." She looked at me. "Okay?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you want. I'm not promising good results though." She disappeared into my closet, but returned in due time.

"Cute! Very nice." I said, examining the dress. It was really pretty, the top half was like a tank top, and the bottom half was red and white ruffles.

"When in fashion need, call the… The FASHIONISTA!" Dawn said, striking a superhero pose.

I sweat dropped. "The fashionista? Really?"

"Shut up and get dressed." She said, throwing the dress at me.

"Funny, you only act this way around me. You'd _never in a million years_ act this way around Paul."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because you _looo~ve _him"

She blushed. "Shut up, May!"

I laughed as I stripped of my clothes. "You set yourself up for that one."

As soon as I was dressed, she threw a pair of socks and my red boots at me. "Let's go, we're going to be late."

* * *

"Whoa, this is so…. Beautiful!" Dawn gasped. The place was so clichéd! The rink is in the shape of a heart, and all the workers are dressed in either red or pink, depending on gender.

"Yeah, sure. Let's find the boys and skate so we can get the heck out of here." I said.

"Okay. I think that's them! Let's go get our skates! PAUL! DREW!" She yelled, yanking my wrist and pulling me towards the boys.

"Hiya boys!" She said.

Paul and Dawn started talking, and Drew and I just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey Drew." I said.

"'Sup, June." I smacked the back of his head.

"My name's not June, not February, not May- oh wait, it is May." I said, sounding stupid. Drew chuckled.

"I've meet bricks smarter than you."

"You're just an idiot."

"Yeah well this idiot's hungry and wants to know if the brick wants to get some food."

I sighed. Better than skating, right? "Sure, why not?" We looked for some kind of concession stand, and I told him what I wanted.

"Okay. I'll be right back." I tried to give him a five, but he told me to put it back.

"May, I'm the guy; the right thing to do is get it myself." He dashed off before I could argue. I wandered off, and not paying attention, I ran into a wall.

"Ouch…" I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Yo, you okay?" I looked up to see a girl who looked similar to me with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." She helped me up and I saw another brunette with hazel eyes standing next to her.

"My name's Julia, and this here is my friend Kazelyn."

"Hi, my name's May Maple."

"Whoa, wait. May Maple? Like, Caroline and Norman Maple's daughter?" Kazelyn asked.

"Um, yeah…." I said.

"Really? Your mom makes the cutest clothes ever! My dad buys them for us!" Julia exclaimed.

"Wait, are you two sisters?" I asked. They have me so confused.

Kazelyn laughed. "No, but we're kind of like sisters. Our parents are really close."

Just as I was going to answer, Drew came up behind me.

"Hey, July! Made some new friends?"

"Drew! Gimme my nachos!" I took the tortilla chips from him and ate them slowly, gaining weird looks from the two girls.

"Oh, this is Drew, Drew, this is Kazelyn and Julia." I said, and began to eat the nacos again.

"Hello, ladies." Drew said with a smirk and hair flick.

"H-hello, D-drew." Julia stammered, red in the face.

"Hey, Drew. Are you May's boyfriend?" I spit my nachos out, barely missing Julia's black camisole.

"No!" I said, blushing. "He is NOT my boyfriend. If you don't mind, we must get going. Good-bye!" I drug Drew away from the absurd girls.

"We are now announcing couple skate. Thank you." The PA system announced. Couples of all race, gender, and age skated on to the rink.

"Maple, may I have this skate?" Drew asked formally.

"S-sure." I took his hand and made my way to the rink. We held hands and just enjoyed the feeling of the other next to us as "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum played. When three songs ended, couple skate was over, and we left the rink.

"That was fun." Drew said.

"Yeah, it was." I looked up at him.

He leaned in.

I leaned in.

Closer.

Closer.

Noses touching.

"HEY GUYS!" I fell backwards.

"Oops, sorry May! You dropped this." Julia handed me a slip of paper and whispered in my ear.

"Don't let anyone see that."

* * *

_Dear diary, _

_Today was the best day ever! I almost kissed Drew, made two new friends, ate nachos, ALMOST KISSED DREW~! I'm so happy! One of my new friends, Julia, gave me a note that had a # on it and said 'call this number when you guys go out…' weird… Well, I'm sleepy~ Night diary!_

* * *

May: Well, that's all folks!

Me: -snores- review... -snore- review... -snore- nachos... -snore-

May: Um, she put a lot of work into this chapter... I think a few reviews would make her happy...


	4. Chapter 4: A whole new chapter in life

_Dear diary, _

_This morning, I woke up with a really bad migraine and stomach ache so I stayed home from school. Mom went to work so im home alone and im really bored. I tried eating, but I just threw it all back up. Bleh._

I drew a stick figure puking into a bucket.

_Yeah, gross. Im gunna go. I feel sick again._

I threw my diary on the side table to be put back later. When the book hit the desk, it knocked over a picture of me and Drew when we were twelve. I picked it back up and looked at it. We were at someone's swim party…..

_[Flashback: May is swimming in the big in ground pool. Drew, with many other people, is sitting on one of the various lawn chairs spread around the pool. _

"_Drew!" May called. "Come get in the pool!" _

"_Naw, I'm good." He replied. _

"_Hm, fine. But Drew?"  
"Yes?"_

"_Can you do me a huge favor?"_

"_It depends. What do ya need?" He asked, coming to the edge of the pool to meet May._

"_Can you… Get in the pool?" May pulled Drew's hand so he fell in the pool._

"_Ah! May, why'd ya do that? Now my hair's gunna get messed up!" Drew asked, flicking his hair. _

"_Geez, you sound like a girl. I was just playing!" _

_Drew smirked. "Oh really? Well I wanna play too!" He jumped onto her back and the both went underwater. When they came back up, the both giggled.]_

That was one of the best days of my life. Drew and I hung out all day. 'I wish we would still hang out like that…' I thought. Oh crap, just thinking about it makes me sick. I placed the picture back on my side table and put my diary back on the table.

"Oh crap!" I ran to the bathroom and vomited up everything I ate today. After I was done, I washed my face and took a long drink of water. As I was about to lie down on my bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I called. I tripped down the stairs, and heard a laugh from outside.

"Max!" I unlocked the door, and my thirteen year old brother stormed in wearing a face mask yelling "Quarantine! Quarantine!"

I sighed. "You're so stupid, Max."

"Yeah that's nice, May. Where did Mom put my Gameboy?" He asked. Then he pulled it out of a drawer and flicked it on.

"Max, you know you're grounded. Give it to me."

"Make me!" He said, not looking up from his game.

"Ugh! I'm going upstairs."

"Okay. By the way, Drew told me on the walk home that he was coming over later to see you."

"Uh, okay. Thanks Max!" I called running back upstairs.

'Why wouldn't Drew call and tell me he was coming?" Ugh, my breath probably smells like puke. Drew will probably be here soon, so I brushed my teeth quickly.

"MAY! DREW'S HERE!" Max called. "I'm heading out!"

"OKAY!" I called back. Going back downstairs, I met up with Drew in the hallway.

"Hey, Maple." He said, casually leaning against the wall.

"H-hey Drew." I stuttered. He looked great in his school uniform. His blazer unbuttoned, white collared shirt with the top button undone…

"May? Did you even here what I said?" Drew said, lightly slapping my cheek.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry. What'd you say?"

"I asked if you were feeling better."

I blushed. "Um, yeah. Thanks Drew."

He smirked. Why so red?"

"I-uh, shut up!" I cried.

He laughed and pushed past me and walked into my room.

"Drew! Wait!" I ran into my room after Drew.

"Hm, cool room. Very…. May-ish." He looked at me red and white walls and sat on my red bed.

I folded my arms. "May-ish isn't a word."

"To me it is." He picked up the picture of us at the party. "Hey, I remember this day! You pulled me into the pool!"

"Yeah, that was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"No it wasn't!" Drew said. "I was all wet!"

I turned to him. "Well no duh! I did push you into a pool."

"Shut up!" He said, looking at me. "Hey, I got you something."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, uh, here." Drew blushed and handed me a small red box.

I smiled. "You seem unusually embarrassed."

He growled and turned away from me. Looking at the red box, I opened it and gasped.

"Drew! I love chocolate! Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, my mom said I should get you something since you were sick." He said turning back to me.

I unwrapped my arms from his neck and popped a piece of chocolate into my mouth. "Want 'ome Wew?" I asked with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Yeah, sure." He pulled a piece from the box and tossed it up. As it came back down, it landed into his mouth.

"Nice!" I comment.

"You expected less from _me_?" He bragged. I laughed but then yawned. "What? Tiered already? It's only 6 o' clock!" He frowned.

"Sorry, but I've been puking all day!" I leaned my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I heard him sigh. He stood up and let my head fall on the bed.

"Dude!" I cried. He ignored me and picked up my diary.

"What's this?" He said, opening to the first page. I screamed and jump on him. He drops my diary and looks up at me.

"May! What the hell?" He screamed. I sighed, got up, and picked up my diary.

"Sorry, Drew. The thing is….. I have a lot of secrets in there. You can't see them, or else we won't be best friends anymore."

"Oh, sorry." Drew sat on the bed and I followed.

Wow, I just made everything awkward.

"Listen, Drew, it's getting late. You should head home." I said. He stood up and looked down at me.

"Yeah. Hope you feel better." He said. As he just about left, the desk phone next to my bed rang.

"Hello?" I asked. Drew stared at me as I talked.

"Um May, it's Max."

Max? I shook my head as I answered. "Max, why does it sound like you were crying?"

"M-may…."

"Maxy! What happened?" I asked sternly.

"Mom and D-dad… Car accident…. Blood…" I dropped the phone and fell to my knees.

"May, what's wrong?" Drew asked from the doorway.

I tried to answer, but I couldn't find my voice.

"May! What happened?" Drew asked again, coming towards me.

"M-my parents…." I lunged myself towards Drew and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shhhh… It's okay…. Calm down…" Drew said quietly while rubbing my back. I wish I could enjoy this moment; me in his arms, but I can't. Not after my parents were possibly murdered in a car crash.

"May, come with me. I'll take you to my house, and my mom will make it all better." I have to admit, he sounds like he's talking to a little kid who got a scrape on her finger. I just nodded my head and tried to stand, but just fell to my knees again.

"I can't." I murmured. Drew picked me up and carried me out the door. I cradled my head in his chest and started to cry again.

"May, it'll be okay! Stop crying." He said sounding upset.

Drew kicked the door a few times before a young, pretty woman with light green hair opened the door.

"Drew? And May? What happened?" She exclaimed.

Drew set me on the leather couch and gave a vague description of what happened; mainly stating that I got a phone call from Max and something happened to my parents.

"Oh… David, honey!" A muscular man came down the stairs and looked over to the woman. "Please take May here up to Drew's room."

"Okay hon." David picked me up and took me up some stairs and opened a door.

"Here you go, May. Hope you feel better." David said, and then left the room. I sat up and wiped off my eyes.

'Shit! I let myself go and everyone saw how much of a crybaby I really am.' I thought. I got up from Drew's bed and snuck out the door.

"Poor girl, almost losing her parents." I heard Drew's mom say.

"Yeah… do you think Mayies gunna hafta go home and live by herself?" Asked a little girl with light green hair.

"No, Sierra, she'll probably stay with her grandma or grandpa or something." Drew said.

"Oh… Mama? Can Mayie stay wif us?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know, Ce-Ce. What do you think, Lynda?" David asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." She said. "Just until her parents get better."

"Yay!" Sierra cried.

'I don't even know her! Why is she so excited to have me over?' I thought.

I walked slowly down the stairs.

"Are you the famous Mayie Drew talks so much about?" Sierra asked me.

"Uh, I guess. Does he really call me Mayie?" I asked; voice hoarse from crying.

"No!" Drew said defensively. "And I don't even talk about you that much!"

Lynda tried to stifle a laugh. "Sorry, but you two are so cute together!"

We both blushed. "Uh….. Thanks?" I said.

"Well, it's late. Do you mind if go to sleep? I'm really exhausted." I said.

"Sure. There's a spare room next to Drew's." David said.

"Wait; I'm staying here?" I said, using my surprised voice.

"Well, we decided that until your parents get better, you are going to stay with us." Lynda told me.

"Oh, thanks." I said, feeling teary. I walked up the stairs and found Drew's room. Instead of going into the room next to it, I walked in.

I wandered towards his closet and curiously opened it. I skimmed through all his clothes, just admiring the smell.

"Find what you're looking for?" The voice made me jump.

"Uh, sorry, Drew. I was just looking." I closed the closet door and sat on Drew's bed. He came over and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Drew, why does all the bad stuff always happen to me?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"But at least I have a shoulder to lean on when I'm sad."

"Yeah."

We just sat there; unable to say anything. Finally, I spoke up. My voice was cracked as I tried to hold back my tears.

"I don't know if my life will ever be normal again. My brother is probably mentally scarred. My parents…. I don't even know if they're alive! I just want to go back to the way everything was before." Drew, to my surprise, leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Everything will be okay. I'll be with you through everything. I always have been."

I looked up at Drew and gave him a small smile. He looked down at me and shot me a grin. I leaned up and kissed Drew's cheek.

"Thank you." I said, then laid down on his bed and closed my eyes.

"No May, thank you."

* * *

_All done! Hope you enjoyed my writing! It took awhile! Review if you'd like. Flames will be used to feed Natsu. (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks :) _


	5. Chapter 5: I love you, you know!

_Yay, I'm not dead! I decided to get off my lazy ass and update this. This is the longest chapter I've ever written with 1,934 words not counting A/N's. I don't own the PKMN cast, or anything else except Lynda, whatever I called Drew's dad (David? IDK) and CeCe. Enjoyyyy~_

* * *

"_Do you, May Maple, take Drew Hayden to be you lawfully wedded husband?" The bald man looked at me._

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Drew Hayden, take May Maple to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He turned his head to Drew._

"_I do."_

"_Good. You may now kiss the bride." _

_Drew leaned in and whispered in my ear. "May, May darling wake up!"_

"Huh?" I awoke with a jolt. Drew smirked down at me.

"Get off the floor. It's time for breakfast." I looked around me and realized I wasn't in my own room, but in Drew's.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Hey Drew? Why am I in your room?" I questioned. He looked at me with an astonished look on his face.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head no. "Oh, I'll fill you in later. I'll be downstairs at the table." He left the room.

'_What does he mean? Remember what?'_ I decided to pull myself off the floor and head downstairs. When I entered the kitchen, a little girl jumped up from the table.

"May! How are you?" The little girl asked, hugging my legs.

"I'm fine, thank you." I turned to no one in general and mouthed "Who's this?"

"Ce-Ce! Let go of our guest and sit down." A man I'm assuming is Drew's dad said. He looked over at me and smiled. "Have a seat, May."

"Okay." I sat on the chair next to Drew. "Uh, not to be rude but what am I doing here? Does my mom know I'm here?" I asked. Drew's dad looked at the woman next to him then at Drew, who shrugged.

"What is the last thing you remember?" His mom asked.

"Let's see… I remember being sick. Then Drew came to visit, and he got me chocolate. Then he almost read my diary… but that's about it. Why? Did I miss something?" Drew's mom -Lynda I believe her name is- stood up and walked around the table to me. I stood up too and she put her hands on my shoulders.

"May darling… Your parents were in a car accident last night. While Drew was at your house last night, someone called you and told you about it. He brought you back here and you spent the night in his room… Not that I like the thought of that."

I just looked at her, and then laughed uncertainly. "You're kidding, right? Come on, you have to be joking. No, Drew put you all up to this! Didn't he? Nice job Drew! You really tricked me!" As all the memories of last night flooded in, I was more in denial. "No, my mom is a great driver. She would never get into a car accident. Please, tell me you're joking!" Lynda just looked at me.

"I wish I was sweetie. I really wish I was." She wrapped her arms around me, and I let my arms hang at my sides.

"Mom, can I be excused?" Drew asked.

"Sure." She replied, letting go of me. Drew pushed both our chairs in and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's go sit down." I followed him into the living room and up the stairs to his room. We both sat side by side on his bed.

"May," He tried to let go of my hand, but I wouldn't let him.  
"Please don't leave me, Drew. You're all I have. I remember what happened last night. You said you would always the shoulder to lean on." He nodded and squeezed my hand for assurance.  
"Anyways May, please just stop crying. Everything will be alright, I promise. I'll be here with you every step of the way." He gave me a reassuring hug.

"Drew?" I asked. "Are my parents alive?" He nodded. "Okay, good. Can we please go see them?"

"If that's what you want then sure, why not?" I stood up and finally let go of Drew's hand. "May? What's all over your shirt?" I looked down, and sure enough all over my white dress was a red stain.

"I don't know! What the heck is that?" I felt it, but it was dried already.

"Here," Drew went into his closet and pulled out a red tee shirt. He then turned to his dresser and got a pair of jeans. "You can wear these." I took them as he left theroom, explaining how he was going to find his keys. I took my dress off and slipped the jeans on, but they immediately fell back down. I sighed and put his shirt on. I pulled the jeans back up and looked for a belt. There was a knock on the door that scared the crap out of me.

"Come in!" Lynda opened the door, and her eyes fell to my attire.

"What are you wearing?" I took my open hand and held up my dress. "Oh. Do you need a belt?" I nodded and she smiled. "You two are adorable. Here you go." She said, handing me a black belt.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime darling. I best get going. I have work soon." She gave me one last hug. "Stay strong, May."

As she left, Drew walking in and smirked. "You're so small." He ruffled my hair. I flicked his hand off my head.

"You messed my hair up, jerk." I brushed my hand through it quickly.

"Let's go, shortstop." He said. All the way out to his car, he made short jokes about me.

"I'm not short, Drew!" I said. He chuckled.  
"Whatever you say, Kit Kat."

"Kit Kat?"

"Yes, kit kat."

"Why kit kat?"

He pulled up into the hospital parking lot. "I don't know, they're small, I guess.

"Alrighty then, weirdo." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the car. Drew did the same and we met up in front of the car.

"Did I mention how small you look in my clothes?" He said with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth. Can we just go in?" I asked. He nodded and walked towards the front door with me right next to him.

"Hello, we're here to see Caroline and Norman Maple." I said to the receptionist.

"Oh? Well, they're recovering from surgery right now. You may wait in the waiting room until visiting hours." She replied, pushing her red cat eye glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"When will that be?" Drew asked. She looked at the computer, and then at us.

"Twenty minutes. The PA system with ding when visiting hours begin."

"Okay, thank you." We both said. Walking away, Drew leaned his head down to my ear.

"That psycho wants us to sit here in a place that smells like ammonia for twenty minutes? Hell no! Let's go hang out somewhere."

I smiled at him. "Okay, where should we go?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and out to the car.

We both got in and buckled our seatbelts. "Where are we going?" I asked him as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"You like ice cream?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Of course, who doesn't?" I replied. The ride was in silence for the next few minutes.

"Drew? Do you think my parents will be okay?" I asked shyly.

"Of course I do." He replied.

"What about Max?"

"Do you want to call him?" Drew asked.

"My phone is at my house." I told him. He dug in his pocket, still not taking his eyes of the road and handed me his cell. "Thanks." I dialed Max's cell phone number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Max? It's May! Are you alright? Where are you?" I asked.

"Hi May. I'm fine; Grandma picked me up from my friend's house yesterday." He informed me.

I sighed. "Alright, just wondering."

"Where are _you_ at, big sis?" He said in a sly tone.

"Nowhere, why do you ask?"

"You're with Drew, aren't you May?"

"…Maybe."

"You like him, don't you?"

I looked over at Drew. "Never mind that, I got to go. Bye." I hung up before he asked anymore awkward questions. Drew pulled up to a small white building.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" He asked me.

"I don't care, you pick."

"Okay, stay here. I'll be right back." He went up to the building and got in line.

'_Why? I know this is always what I wanted; I've always wanted Drew to be my boyfriend. But why? Why am I not happy?' _I laid my head on the window and closed my eyes. The hum of the motor on nearby cars put me to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was laid across the backseat and Drew was upfront driving.

"Morning sunshine." He said teasingly.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Hospital parking lot. Ready to go in?" He asked. I nodded and sat up. He opened my car door and helped me out.

"Okay, let's go." We walked through the front door and back to the receptionist with the cat eye glasses.

"Norman and Caroline Maple?" She asked.

"Yeah, if we can." I said.

"Room 343." She told us. We thanked her and went looking for room 343. We found it, and Drew stopped me before I went in.

"Ready for this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think." He nodded.

"I'm going to get us something to drink. I'll be in soon."

I knocked on the door. "M-mommy? Daddy?"

"May? Come in sweetie!" I walked in and gasped. My mom had her arm in a cast and a swollen eye. She also has stiches on her forehead. My dad, however, looked worse. His leg was in a cast and he has stiches going down his chest. His left arm was in a cast as well.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked, sitting on the side of my dad's bed.

"Your father is a horrible driver." My mom joked.

I laughed. "Of course!"

"May, honey, I realize you're a teenager and all, but what are you wearing?" My dad asked. I looked down and remembered I was wearing Drew's clothes.

"Oh, it's a long story." I told them.

"We have time." Dad said. I explained why I was wearing Drew's clothes.

"Oh, so he's like your boyfriend now?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"He better be good to my baby girl, or else he's going to get it." My dad said. I laughed even though he was serious.

"I love you both, so much."

"We love you too, darling." Drew walked in and smiled.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Maple." He said politely.

"Please, call us Norman and Caroline." Mom told him.

"Okay. How are you two?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." My dad said. "But I'm still watching you."

"Norman! Sorry, Drew, he's very protective of our daughter. And I'm fine, thank you."

"That's good." He said.

"Hey, guys? I'm kind of tiered. It's been hectic morning. Is it okay if I go home and take a nap?" I asked.

"Of course. Do you have a key to get in the house?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I always carry one with me."

"Good. I love you, May."

I kissed my mom. "Love you too."

"Hey, what about me?" My dad asked. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Love you Daddy." Drew and I both walked out of the hospital room.

"What about me, May?" Drew asked teasingly.

I kissed his cheek. "There, how's that?"

"Perfect."

"Let's go home. Can I stay with you? I'm scared to stay by myself." I admitted.

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks."

* * *

_All done! Kisses to all who read it! _

_On an unrelated note, does anyone out there watch/read Brothers Conflict? I totally am jealous of Ema. SHE STOLE TSUBAKI-KUN FROM ME :'( My favorite characters are: Tsubaki, Juli(Gotta love that squirrel), Louis, Futo(Eeepppppp), and Hikaru (Gotta love that Tranny)_

_Anyways, thanks for listening to my rant!(If you even did) Review if you please!_


End file.
